


The less secretive school girl

by NovemberWings



Series: The secret school girl [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: (can be read as slash if you want), 1980s, 1980s Era Queen (Band), Acceptance, Brian May is a good friend, Brian May/Roger Taylor Fluff, Crossdressing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Brian May/Roger Taylor, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Maylor - Freeform, Men Crying, More Maylor than the last, Period Typical Attitudes, Platonic Brian May/Roger Taylor, Rogerina Taylor (Queen), Self-Acceptance, Supportive Brian, Transvestite, men in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Roger was worried after Brian found out about his desire to wear girl's clothing. He was worried that Brian wasn't truly okay with his yearning to wear those clothes but soon that worry disappeared - especially after Brian took him on a surprise drive to Soho.(Part 2 to 'The secret school girl')*You can read this as a standalone but it does make more sense if you read the other first!





	The less secretive school girl

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 - https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297779

It had been exactly a week since Brian found Roger playing the drums in his ‘girl’ clothes, and Roger had felt every day dragging on since then. Logically, he hadn’t been expecting Brian to knock down his bedroom door and suddenly shout; ‘It was all a lie! I’ve judged you horribly!’, but he had expected the other shoe to drop. Whether it be Brian sniggering about it behind his back to Freddie or John, or making a scything passing comment; but there had been nothing.

At first he had been extremely tense, and had even jumped the next morning when Brian greeted him with his usual gentle hand between his shoulder blades at breakfast. He felt really bad about that afterwards because he noticed Brian recoil and the hurt look flash across his face.

But a few days later he had finally started to relax. The thought of the clothes under his bed never disappeared though. This whole situation made it all so much more complicated. Before Brian knew the thought of wearing the clothes never popped into his head until he knew that he would be home alone but now the thought hung over him like an omnipresent doctrine. Brian had planted the idea in his mind that he could wear the forbidden clothes more often, that he could wear them when it was him and Brian and, maybe one day, when it was all of them.

The thought of the clothes in the box under his bed was on his mind when he heard the front door slam from where he was sitting in his bedroom reading a comic. He kept doing that thing where he would read a few panels but realise that his mind was wandering and have to re-read them and he felt like he was going mad. He was trying to concentrate on the stupid comic so much that when, without warning, Brian flung open his bedroom door and leant in; he legitimately screamed, loudly. Which made Brian immediately fall into a massive laughing fit, laughing so hard he had to support himself against the door frame.

“Fuck you!” He shouted, clutching his chest, and it didn’t exactly have the desired effect as it only served to make Brian laugh even harder. As Roger caught his breath Brian slowly managed to calm his laughing. “What?” Roger demanded, sounding angry, but they both knew there was no real hard feelings. Brian took in a final, deep calming breath before he spoke;

“Get your shoes on we’re going out.” Brian said with no room to argue.

“Where?”

“Doesn’t matter. Just get ready.” He said, the remnants of a laugh still in his voice. Roger frowned at that but Brian’s tone mixed with his impatient hand gesture flapping towards his shoes silenced him, so Roger just stood up and went to grab his pink converse, with Brian stood watching him from the doorway. He sat on the floor and pulled the canvas shoes on and quickly glanced up at Brian;

“You know, you can’t just burst into my room like that.” He said, trying to hide the contagious smile he had caught off Brian.

“Hush.” Brian teased, as he waved him off flippantly.

“I could have been getting changed!” Roger said as he stood up, both shoes now on.

“Oh, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Brian responded, and truthfully Roger didn’t mind that much, but his main worry was that he may have been changing into his skirt.

“Or I could have been wanking.” He said, hoping to gross Brian out but Brian just smiled at him, knowingly.

“Like I said: nothing I haven’t seen before.” That had them both laughing a little before Brian reached forward and grabbed hold of Roger’s hand. “Come on, let’s go. The sooner we leave the sooner we get there!”

“Where are we going?” Roger demanded light-heartedly, as he was dragged down the corridor to the front door and into the street.

“You’ll see.” Brian glanced back at him, “Really, you’re no fun with surprises.” And with that Brian ushered Roger into the van.

“Why are we taking the van and not the car?” Roger asked as Brian buckled himself in behind the wheel.

“Fred has taken John to the cinema in the car.” Brian answered and he indicated and turned a corner, “and put your seatbelt on.” He chastised.

“They went to the cinema without me!” Roger said, completely offended, as he followed Brian’s order.

“Don’t worry about it. You wouldn’t have liked the film anyway. It’s that new one, y’know ‘Flashdance’?”

“You think that I don’t want to see a film about a stripper?” He asked raising his eyebrows at Brian, “you really don’t know me.” He laughed.

“Well, I dare say that I think you’ll enjoy this more.” Brian responded.

Roger paused at that as he suddenly remembered that he had no idea what was going on or where he was going. He took a look around and saw that they were entering Soho. A frown found his face. Sure he had been to Soho before but it was always with Freddie on a Friday or Saturday night, not in the middle of the day on a Thursday.

“Bri, why are we going to Soho?”

“Okay, promise you won’t be mad at me.” Brian said, shooting an anxious look towards Roger before returning his eyes to the road. That just filled Roger’s chest with anxiety and he could feel that he had a panicked look on his face before he spoke.

“No. I don’t promise anything. Why the fuck are we going to Soho?” The panic came through in his voice way too clearly for his liking.

“Relax.” Brian said gently, and reached out and gently patted Roger’s thigh. The contact did serve to sooth him. Somewhere in his subconscious he knew that if Brian could so casually touch him it meant that he wasn’t disgusted by him or anything – he knew that they were alright. Despite the calming effect the panic didn’t completely disappear.

“Brian.” He said seriously in response, to let Brian know that he wanted to know what was going on.

“Okay. All right. Way to ruin a surprise! But it doesn’t matter because we’re here.” Brian said the last few words in a sing-song voice as he pulled onto the side of the road and parked.

Roger took a look around where they had parked. The had gone down a side alley, the street was quite dingy but he had been in worse places. There was nothing particularly notable about the alleyway which confused him even more. How was this the surprise?

“Come on.” Brian said as he got out of the van, leaving Roger with little to do but to follow. He quickly exited the van and ran round to Brian’s side. “Okay, Rog, listen to me. Everything that’s about to happen is okay. You need to stay calm alright.” At that Roger’s panic spiked through the roof.

“Fucking hell, Bri! Seriously what the fuck is going on?” He could feel himself getting angry through his fear. He was seriously freaking out, he could almost feel himself shaking. But instead of answering him Brian leant forward and took one of Roger’s shaking hands in his own and pulled him down the road a few paces away from the car before taking a sharp left and pushing open a door. The door wasn’t hidden but Roger hadn’t spotted it and would have walked straight past it. The door had the glass blacked out and there wasn’t a window showing the inside of the whatever shop this was.

The second they stepped through the door Roger, through his absolutely paralysing shock, understood why the place was so inconspicuous but there was no way he could eloquently voice his understanding because he had been gagged by disbelief. There was so many things going on in his vision. Every colour under the sun was around him in this tiny shop. Every single inch of space was being used. There were feathers and silk and velvet of every colour and only in the highest quality. He blinked a few times but still it was impossible to rationalise. He had never seen anything like this. There was a small segment of the most outlandish clothes, dress and skirts; which was followed by an aisle of fake breasts and foam sheets. Along the floor there were rows of the tallest heels Roger had ever seen and among the heels were broken of sequins and the spillage of glitter. The next row caught Roger’s attention and he could feel himself gawking at it. Along the wall on the right hand side, floor to ceiling, there were just shelves and shelves of makeup. Makeup of every colour. To suit every skin tone and to add whatever pop of colour someone wanted on their eyelids or on the apples of their cheeks.

“Rog?” He heard Brian’s voice, but it sounded muffled by the colours. He tore his eyes away from the colours and turned his head to Brian who stood on his left. The black mass of Brian’s curly hair felt like a contrasting colour block in the rainbow filled store, so Roger tried to focus on his pale face and brown eyes. “Are you alright?” Brian had a frown on his face, his features creased with concern.

Roger wanted to reply and say yes but at this moment he recognised that his mouth was limp and open in a gawk so instead him dumbly nodded his head. He didn’t know what he was feeling but he knew he was alright. After another moment he had managed to compose himself.

“What is this place?” He hoped his voice sounded clear but he could tell it was strained – he always had let his emotions run away.

“It’s a drag queen shop. I know you’re not a drag queen or anything like that but I thought it might be a nice place where we could buy you some make-up. Where you feel more comfortable looking and browsing without having people staring at you.” Brian explained, his face softening.

As Roger listened to Brian’s explanation he knew that there was no way he would be able to keep his emotions in check and immediately tears were welling in his eyes and spilling over onto his cheeks.

“Oh my god, we can leave. I’m sorry if I’ve done the wrong-“

But Roger quickly silenced Brian by pulling him into a hug. He grabbed him under the arms and pulled him close, resting his head on his shoulder again – which was more difficult considering that Brian was wearing his clogs while Roger was only in his converse. He held him so tightly that Roger wouldn’t be surprise if he left marks in Brian’s shoulders. He felt Brian’s back and shoulders relax and he returned the hug, putting a hand on the back of Roger’s head. 

They stood hugging for a few moments, and it probably would have been for longer if it weren’t for the jangle of some beads that indicated someone had walked through the beaded Portière that separated what Roger assumed was the staff room from the shop.

“Ohh. I feel like I’ve interrupted a very intimate moment. Sorry boys.” A feminine voice said before laughing a little as Roger and Brian separated. Roger turned to see a very androgynous looking person holding a cardboard box filled with some fabric. He stared at the person but couldn’t quite make out the person’s gender. They had long blonde hair that fell just below their shoulder blades in almost movie-perfect ringlets. They had makeup on, and while the colours were wild with pink eyeshadow blending into orange and orange on the apples of their cheeks for blush, it suited them and gave their face a gentle warmth. They were wearing a black, loose dress that fell to their knees and a very sensible heel that made their legs look stunning. He quickly wiped away his tears and smiled at the worker.

“Well,” the assistant continued, “I’ve not seen you two in here before.” They said raising a drawn on eyebrow, “can I help?” Their voice was guarded as they looked both Roger and Brian up and down – trying to spot if they meant any trouble. At the question Brian shot a quick glace and Roger before he spoke.

“Actually yes you can if you don’t mind.” He paused, clearly choosing his words, “my friend Roger he likes to wear skirts and dresses sometimes and I thought that he could try some makeup to go with it. Could you maybe point us in the right direction?” Roger felt a shock of anxiety go through his bones when he heard Brian admit his secret, but he supposed that in a place like this he would be safe – and perhaps even welcomed. He carefully watched the assistant’s face, which slowly morphed from a guarded expression into a gentle smile.

“Sure. I’d be happy to!” They exclaimed. “I’m Beezle,” they said as the put the box down and walked closer to them before sticking their hand out, “what are your names?”

“Brian.” Brian said as he smiled confidently and stuck his hand out to shake theirs.

“Roger.” He didn’t sound nearly as suave or confident, but he was feeling a lot calmer than before.

“Alrighty, Roger. Do you want to come with me and have a look at the makeup we have. I’ll find you a concealer and foundation to match your skin tone in the back and you can have a look at shadows and lippies that you like.” Then said as they started walking to the wall that mesmerised him earlier while waving at them to follow. The further they went into the shop the more cramped it felt, but it was definitely a comfortable cramped filled with organised chaos. The place was a complete juxtaposition to the world outside.

Once they reached the wall Beezle pointed and told them what product went there, and Roger realised that he probably had never payed for attention to something in his entire life. Soon Beezle disappeared through the beaded Portière again and left their vision, leaving Brian and Roger alone. At first Roger felt a little to afraid to touch any of the makeup, scared that this would all be some kind of fever dream and that if he touched it would all fall away, but Brian looked as if he could hardly contain himself. He was jittering with excitement as he reached forward and plucked a middle pink lipstick from the shelf.

“What do you think?” He asked as he passed it to Roger.

“Yeah it’s nice.” He responded, a smile growing as he inspected the colour. 

“I think that shade will go nice next to your skin tone. I think because you’re so pale maybe a lighter shade would be better? Or do you prefer the red? Or even the purple?” Brian’s voice shot up in surprise as he spotted the purple lipstick. He reached forward and took it inbetween his thumb and forefinger, as if studying some new found element. “Have you ever seen someone wearing purple lipstick?” He said with disbelief palpable. Roger couldn’t help but burst into a laugh and realised simultaneously how cute Brian was when he was discovering new thing.

“Yeah. One time. This girl who I slept with had this really bright purple lipstick and tell you what, Bri,-“ But Brian interrupted him by raising a hand to stop him.

“Please don’t tell me what. I don’t want to know.” They both laughed before Brian continued; “what colour do you want then?”

“I like this one.” He said holding up the pink that Brian had given him before. He liked the colour anyway, but what he really liked about it was that Brian had chosen it for him. Brian had picked a lipstick because he thought it would look nice with Roger’s skin tone. The thought was so surreal. Just over a week ago Roger had panicked that Brian wouldn’t accept him or love him anymore if he found out about Roger wanting to wear girl’s clothing but here they were – with Brian choosing his lipstick for him.

“Are you sure? I want you to pick what you like. Don’t pick it because I like it.” Brian said, looking a little worried and Roger couldn’t restrain himself before he reached out and gave Brian a soft slap to the shoulder.

“Stop treating me like I’m made of glass, you stupid bugger.” He laughed, which spurred Brian on smile and him.

Before he could change his mind Roger pulled the cap off the lipstick with a satisfying pop to reveal the tube of coloured wax that shimmered and looked so velvety. As he looked at it he felt an immense pressure weigh down on him because he didn’t know what he was doing. He stared at the thing completely dumb founded with no idea how to apply it. Brian must have spotted his hesitation because he suddenly suggested.

“Do you want me to put it on for you?” He said, reaching forward and taking it out of Roger’s hand.

“Do you know how to?” Roger asked frowning.

“Kind of, yeah. John’s makeup lady got sick before we did the video so I did his lipstick for him.” Brian shrugged.

“Oh my god, please don’t make me look like John in that video.” Roger laughed.

“Shut up and do this.” Brian said before pouting his lips outwards, to which Roger mirrored him. Brian had to lean down slightly before he gently took Roger’s chin in one hand and angled his face upward. He held him in that position as he carefully swiped the lipstick across Roger’s bottom lip. He pulled back, sooner that Roger would have liked, leaving Roger with a tingling where Brian’s gentle touch lingered on his skin. “Now do this.” Brian said as he rubbed his top lip against his bottom. Roger mirrored him once again and when he finished and relaxed his face Brian’s face broke into a massive grin. His eyes smiled as well as his mouth.

“Well?” Roger asked shooting him a smile back.

“Have a look yourself.” Brian responded pointing behind Roger’s head, who turned to see a small mirror at head height. The lipstick was perfect. Brian had put just the right amount on. It didn’t look cakey or too sparse and the tone was sublime. It made his lips look plumper and looked so natural against his skin tone that it looked as if his lips were naturally this colour. When he smiled broadly, making his eyes crinkle, he noticed that he hadn’t even gotten any on his teeth. It suited him so well.

“Well, it seems you have an eye for makeup, Dr. May.” Roger said as he spun around to look at Brian again, who was beaming ear to ear.

“What can I say I’m a man of very many talents. Maybe I should be the band’s makeup artist as well.” He suggested cheekily.

“Don’t go running away with yourself.” He laughed, “ I don’t think Freddie would let you put makeup on him in a million years.”

The jangle of beads indicated Beezle’s return.

“Have we picked a lipstick.”

“I think so.” Roger nodded as he handed them the lipstick. Beezle looked at his face for a moment before commenting.

“Yeah that’s a really nice shade on you good pick.” Roger practically exploded with happiness on the spot. He was being validated by a complete stranger for something Roger thought he would only ever get hate for and it felt so good. “Here you are.” Beezle continued as they handed back Roger the lipstick followed by another lipstick looking tube, but instead with a skin coloured wax inside, and a skin toned bottle. Beezle quickly explained what they were and what they both did and how to apply them.

“Can we also get a brush for the foundation, mascara and a black eyeliner please?” Brian asked, impressing Roger quite a bit.

“Yep.” Beezle responded as they went and got the items off a shelf only a few inches away from where they were standing. “Do you want black mascara?” They asked, to which Brian responded ‘yes’, but the question just revealed to Roger how little he truly knows about the world of makeup, which subsequently left him ridiculously excited to explore the world even further.

Too soon, Roger found himself at the counter with Beezle scanning the items before placing them in a paper bag. He felt as if he could stay in this little shop forever.

“That’ll be £35 then please.” Roger felt his mouth drop at the cost, he had no idea how expensive makeup was, but suddenly his shock was replaced by horror.

“Fuck. Bri, I don’t have any money.” He said desperately reaching into his pockets to find them empty.

“I know.” Brian said as he pulled his own wallet out of his pocket. “This was a surprise, why would you have money on you.” Brian shrugged as he handed the money over to Beezle who was writing them out a receipt.

“Thank you.” He said, appreciation rolling off him in buckets. “I’ll give you the money when we get home.”

“Don’t be silly, Rog. I’ll buy this for you as it’s your first makeup. My treat.” He said, shooting a smile to Roger – who seriously couldn’t believe that this was reality. He hadn’t expected Brian to accept him, let alone financially facilitate his yearning for femininity.

“Thank you so much, Brian. Seriously thank you.” 

“It’s alright. Just make sure you enjoy it, yeah?” Once again Roger dumbly nodded as Brian took the receipt from Beezle and slipped it into his pocket.

“You two are cute together.” Beezle said smiling at them, and Roger was glad they hadn’t bought any blusher because in that moment Roger knew that neither of them needed something cosmetic to highlight the redness naturally in their cheeks and they both blushed incredibly hard, but Brian quickly responded.

“Oh… no, no. We’re not together.” Brian laughed awkwardly as he took the paper bag.

“Are you sure?” Beezle said in an almost knowing tone, leaning over the counter, resting on their elbows.

“We need to go.” Brian said as he started walking away. He didn’t sound annoyed, just awkward – which made Roger feel more disheartened than he should but he couldn’t really explain why Brian’s reaction upset him so much.

“See you guys again.” Beezle shouted after them, a smile evident in their voice, before the bell over the door rung signalling their leaving.

They quickly made their way back to the van, and this time Roger buckled himself in without being asked. Brian placed the bag on Roger’s lap, who held the bag so possessively it surprised even him, as he buckled himself up and put the keys in the engine. Without thinking Roger reached over and grabbed Brian’s hand off the steering wheel before Brian had the chance to pull away from the curb and start driving. He raised Brian’s hand to his mouth and gave the back of Brian’s hand a quick and chaste kiss, before giving his hand a squeeze.

“Thank you Brian. I can’t tell you how much this means to me. There seriously are not words.” Brian smiled at him, leaving the warm part in Roger’s chest to grow even larger.

“Your welcome.” He said, as Brian returned his hand to the steering wheel to drive them both home. And needless to say; the lipstick stain on the back of Brian’s hand as he drove made Roger extremely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand a part two! I had this idea in my head when I was writing the first one and I did have fun writing in some more Maylor moments.
> 
> I struggle with writing fluff over angst so I hope this was okay and that all the speech sounded okay and realistic.
> 
> I would really love to hear what you think about this part! Comments spurred me on to write this part two and I do have an idea brewing for a part three if people want to read it. I know in the last comments people were yearning for some Freddie so the next one will definately involve Freddie and John. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading that! And please let me know what you think of this! I know it's a little different from part 1 but I hope you enjoyed this one equally!


End file.
